fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Pretty Cure
Digimon Pretty Cure ''' is based off the anime Digimon Adventure. Each time the girls transform into Adult(Champion in the English dub),Perfect (Ultimate in the English dub),and Ultimate(Mega in the English dub),they get a bit older. The theme is about teamwork and Digimon. It has a English dub called '''Glitter Force Digimon Adventures. Story Have you ever been to a world where different creatures roamed? No,it's not animals. They're something special. They're called Digimon and they live in a world where I am in now called...The. Digital World. Hey,there! I'm Yagami Taka! I'm 14 years old,I have lots of friends,and I love soccer! I live a pretty normal life,well,until I went to summer camp.It started to snow in summer! Me and my friends checked it out when all of a sudden,some strange devices came from the sky and then a giant wave came.Then we came to the Digital World where we have the ability to turn into Pretty Cures.With the help of our Digimon,we're going to save their world and our world.I think I'm going to like being a Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Yagami Taka(Taylor Kamiya in the English dub):Taka is the leader of the Pretty Cure. She is very brave and active but can be sometimes hot-headed. She is very protective and encourages people to try their best. Her alter ego is Cure Agu '''who represents courage. Her partner is '''Agumon '''and her theme color is orange. '''Ishida Yama(Melissa Ishida '''in the English dub):Yama is thoughtful and calm. She is mature and is a deeply caring person. She is a good singer and is very level-headed. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gabu '''who represents friendship. Her partner is '''Gabumon '''and her theme color is blue and sliver. '''Takenouchi Sakai(Samantha "Sam" Takenouchi '''in the English dub):Sakai is Taka's childhood friend. She is kind,responsible,and helpful. She is the mother of the group and is very protective. She is a tomboy who sometimes think she's not loved. She realizes that she is loved by everyone. Her alter ego is '''Cure Biyo '''who represents love. Her partner is '''Biyomon '''and her theme color is red and gold. '''Izumi Kiku(Ingrid Izumi 'in the English dub):Kiku is a computer expert who spends most of her time on her computer. She is very intelligent and is extremely curious about the Digital World. She is somewhat awkward and is extremely polite. Her catchphrase is '"Prodigious!". Her alter ego is Cure Tento '''who represents knowledge. Her partner is '''Tentomon '''and her theme color is purple. '''Tachikawa Mitsu(Margaret "Maggy" Tachikawa '''in the English dub):Mitsu can be spoiled,prissy,and selfish but is very caring. She hates fighting and is sometimes too honest. She is sometimes ditzy and loves fashion. Overtime,she becomes very confident and learns that fighting is necessary to protect the one she cares. Het alter ego is '''Cure Pal '''who represents sincerity. Her partner is '''Palmon '''and her theme color is green. '''Kido Julieanne('''Jeanette Kido '''in the English dub): Digimon Category:Digimon Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:User: Pretty Cure Lover 4567